Democratic Unconventions
Democratic Unconventions is an episode of Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer. Audio Democratic Unconventions audio at Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Amelia Earhart - Autumn Reeser *Plato - Craig Cackowski *Sophocles - Paul F. Tompkins *Heroic Hal - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Amy Johnson - Janet Varney *Aspasia - Maggie Lawson *Hypatia - Melanie Lynskey *Herr Stroman - Enrico Colantoni Plot Amy Johnson contacts Amelia and informs her that her usual contact, Abby Adams, is on top secret R&R with Jefferson Reid, and presses Amelia several times to not ask for more details, which Amelia does not want. Amy introduces herself as Lieutenant Amy Johnson from the Assured Success Council over the pond, and also a famous pilot, who also faked her death to work in World War II. She's currently on desk duty for a broken eardrum while attempting to stop a Nazi named Olaf from invading Dickensian London. Amy orders Amelia to ancient Greece, where the Nazis are after the very foundations of democracy itself. Amelia soon lands and is greeted by Aspasia , an AVC operative. Aspasia gives Amelia a toga to wear, who is at first reluctant to wear it, but soon appreciates how breathable it is. Aspasia orders Amelia to leave her gun, as it's visible under her toga, and says there's a Nazi in the "philosophy club" where Sophocles and Plato are forming the ideas of democracy. Meanwhile at the forum, Plato and Sophocles are warming up by playing "Sophocles Choices", a game of rapid-fire questions, the final question being whether to live in a society where all eligible people participate or a "Nazicratic" society that the new guy is proposing. Herr Stroman, the new guy, enters and nearly blows his cover, followed by Hypatia, who Plato met in the baths the day before. Hypatia and Herr Stroman move to have a private conversation, where it's revealed that Hypatia is Stroman's wife. She was sent to hurry Stroman's mission along, as he's taking too long to abolish the concept of democracy. She's also very upset at him for eating half a sandwich she told him not to eat. Aspasia and Amelia arrive, and Amelia introduces herself as Pilotes, and her fave philosophy is truth, liberty and the Greek way. Stroman says that the Nazicratic society is better than the current Greek way. Plato says that the Nazicratic society asks more questions than it answers, to which Stroman says that more questions is a good thing. Amelia, gunless, says she has to shoot with the gun of ideas instead. She suggests a governing body of the people, for the people and by the people. Stroman asks Hypatia for help, but she thinks they should hear Amelia out, as Nazicratic sounds like a lot of justification for eating sandwiches that don't belong to you. Amelia continues to expound on the benefits on democracy, including the freedom to listen to contemporary radio programs. Amelia's speech is so moving that even Stroman agrees, and apologizes to his wife. Plato and Sophocles are baffled as to what's going on, so Amelia explains that they are all time travelers. Stoman and Hypatia agree to run away from Nazism and stay in Greece together. Notes *This episode was later performed as part of The Thrilling Adventure Hour Benefit for the Anti-Defamation League on November 4, 2017. To date this recording is unreleased. Continuity *This is the 182nd episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The previous episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Dinner and a Groovy. *The next episode is Beyond Belief - Werewolf of Wall Street. *The previous episode in Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer canon is Nazis Fall on Yancy Street (TAH #138). *The next episode in Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer canon is From Time to Time (TAH #215). Production This episode was recorded at Largo on August 2nd, 2014 and released on September 22nd, 2014. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley Orchestra *Sound Effects: Cayenne Chris Conroy *Producers: Acker, Blacker, & Type 55 Films Category:August 2014 segments Category:Largo episodes Category:Amelia Earhart episodes